Escrito nas estrelas
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: [SiriusxBellatrix] O que ninguém sabia, é que os Black tinham entregue o seu destino as estrelas, representando na terra o eterno brilho que possuíam nos céus. E as estrelas, essas… não deixam nada por escrever
1. Parte I

**Esta história está também disponível num outro perfil meu, no Nyah Fanfiction, por favor, se tiverem dúvidas DM lá que respondo e podem verificar que NÃO É PLÁGIO! Obrigada, Sofia.**

Estrela (es·tre·la) do latim _stella, -ae_), _substantivo feminino_

4\. [Figurado] Influência dos astros na vida do homem. Destino, sorte.

As estrelas habitam os contos e lendas de a milénios para cá, mas ninguém sabia muito bem, de onde tinha vindo aquela estranha mania que os Black tinham de terem nomes de estrelas, peculiares e únicos.

O que ninguém sabia, é que os Black tinham entregue o seu destino as estrelas, representando na terra o eterno brilho que possuíam nos céus. E as estrelas, essas… não deixam nada por escrever.

Parte I

05h 25m 07.9s, +06° 20′ 59″

A queda do Lord tinha acontecido a mais de três meses, e durante três meses Bellatrix Black não sabia bem o que sentir. No auge dos seus vinte e dois anos, recém-formada e uma das mais brilhantes bruxas da sua geração, ela ainda estava dividida quanto aos sentimentos negativos que sentia.

Ela acreditava, mas acreditava tanto no que ele defendia. Na separação, na pureza, na superioridade, na _sua_ superioridade, ela acredita no discurso, nas palavras certas, na ideologia. Mas se havia coisa que Bellatrix detestava era ser ordenada, mandada, acatar ordens… não, definitivamente ela não tinha nascido para ser mandada, mas sim para mandar. E foi assim que Bellatrix Black não escolheu um lado, mas se ela queria que o Lord vencesse, sim queria, muito, ela queria tanto que aquela _causa_ ganhasse. Ela era melhor, muito melhor, ela era pura, _toujour pur_ ela dizia, pensava, respirava e acreditava com a _força de mil estrelas_.

As estrelas, a estrela dela. Olhou a estrela dela brilhar no profundo céu escuro. A lua em fase de lua nova, invisível, e a estrela dela brilhava no céu negro, sorriu, orgulhosa. A terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Oríon, a estrela guerreira. No céu negro, da pequena janela da casa dela, ela sorriu. Pelo menos, a sua estrela continuava no céu, e todos a podiam admirar, era ela. Um orgulho.

06h 45m 08.9173s, −16° 42′ 58.017″

Sirius acelerava pela noite fora, sem destino, apenas sentido o vento frio e gélido no rosto, a sensação de liberdade, de libertação, o vento glacial deixa os sentidos dele ainda mais aguçados mas o que Sirius Black não conseguia evitar, era o imenso sorriso que sempre tinha, aquele gosto de liberdade e segurança que o deixava sempre sem palavras, finalmente aquele ser, que de humano tinha pouco, tinha sucumbido as mãos de Dumbledor, e eles eram, todos, finalmente livres.

Vidas perdidas, famílias destruídas, tudo em nome da 'pureza de sangue'… pureza, ele pensou com ódio, quando parou a mota numa encosta, a vegetação rasteira esta praticamente congelada na delicadeza do frio. Desceu da mota, e encostou-se a esta. Olhou o céu.

Se havia alguma coisa que sempre o reconfortou em ser um Black, eram as estrela. Experiente procurar a sua estrela. A mais brilhante, a estrela mais brilhante do céu, a dele. Sorriu quando a encontrou. _Canis_ _Major_, a sua constelação. Sorriu. Sempre se reconfortará em saber, que nos céus, brilhava a sua estrela, mas que outra qualquer, a dele brilhava, indicava o caminho, ensinava culturas, era ele, um pedaço dele no céu. Mesmo com o frio, ele continuou a observar as estrelas, e mal ele sabia, as estrela não deixavam nada por escrever.

_**Eles não sabiam, nem podia saber, mas as estrelas escreviam com o seu brilho e pontuavam com fulgor o destino de todos eles. Eles não sabiam, mas iam descobrir. **_


	2. Parte II

Parte II

(Vamos assumir que o Voldemort foi derrotado pelo Dumbledor, e estamos em 1978, porque eu preciso da mini Nymphadora, ok?)

Bellatrix Black podia ter apenas vinte e dois anos, mas infelizmente ou felizmente, como consideraria mais tarde, já passara por muito na vida. A viver num pequeno apartamento no centro de Diagon-All, no entanto o conceito de apartamento era distorcido. Para quem tinha vivido a vida toda na luxuosa casa de família dos Black, aquele apartamento era pouco maior que a cozinha de Grimmauld Place, na verdade consistia apenas em um quarto, um casa-de-banho e uma minicozinha, que ela praticamente nunca usava. Bellatrix Black, tinha descido mil degraus nos seus luxos e mesmo assim, aquela casa transpirava a sua personalidade. Cedo percebeu, que apesar de gostar tudo negro, uma casa de parede brancas tinha o seu encanto, os móveis em madeira escura, cortesia do antigo proprietário, dava a casa personalidade, ela olhou-se uma última vez ao espelho e sorriu.

Gostava do reflexo que vi. Vinte e duas primaveras, o corpo de adolescente tinha dado lugar a curvas suaves e graciosas, os traços do rosto ganharam outra subtileza, demarcando ainda mais a beleza dos Black, os cabelos negros, esses continuavam com o mesmo encantamento de sempre, negros, encaracolados e longos, emoldurando o rosto de pele marfim e de uma elegância que apenas pertencia a sua família.

Era naquele dia a abertura do testamento da família dela, finalmente, e que finalmente tão demorado, ela poderia finalmente ter acesso ao cofre dos Black, e que porra de finalmente demorado. Uma reunião com as irmãs, que já não via a pelo menos um ano, e os primos. Essa talvez fosse a parte menos agradável… os seus primos, mais especificamente, o seu primo mais velho… Sirius Black. Imprestável, irritante, traidor, Bellatrix sorriu, gostoso. Sim porque se havia coisa que Sirius Black tinha herdado dos Black, era a beleza. Pelas cuecas de Merlim, ele era gosotoso para… Bellatrix repreendeu-se a meios dos pensamentos pecaminosos sobre o primo, mas por Merlim, se havia algum pecado merecedor de ser cometido por ela, era conhecer cada pedaço dele, desde de que a boca tivesse amordaçada, para evitar que tentasse sequer falar…

Respirou fundo, tentando forcar-se… Sim, ministério… aparatar… sim!

Ouvisse um estalico metálico e Bellatrix desaparatou da sala.

(…)

Sirius foi o último a chegar, como já era suspeito. Pelo menos chegara dentro antes da hora de reunião com o responsável pela herança deles.

Bellatrix estava sentada entre as irmãs, ao seu lado direito, Andromeda esboçava as mesmas feições que os Black, cabelos negros e olhos castanho, mas dona de uma subtileza e ternura tão própria, sorria as irmãs, Narcisa do seu lado esquerdo, destoava de todos eles pela peculiaridade da sua beleza. Mas Bellatrix, tão bela quanto perigosa, ela era hipnotizante, as curvas acentuadas pelo vestido negro, o peito emoldurado pelo generoso decote, que mostrava tudo sem mostrar nada, deixando à imaginação de Sirius o resto.

"Sr. Black, agora que estamos todos presentes, podemos começar a reunião?" Um oficial do próprio ministério entrou imediatamente na sala. "Sigam-me por favor".

A sala escolhida para a reunião era… peculiar. Um pequeno gabinete, atolado de livros completamente desorganizados, alguns deles empilhados até ao teto, poeirentos e velhos. Junto a uma janela uma secretaria em madeira velha e imponente, resquícios do luxo que anteriormente possuía aquele gabinete. "Por favor, por favor por aqui" Ele disse apresando a família "O Sr. Cromwell está a vossa espera"

Ele não disse mais nada, e assim que Narcisa entrou, ele desapareceu rapidamente, sem sequer se despedir dos Black, que falta de educação, Andromeda comentará com Narcisa que se apressou rapidamente a concordar. Mas o que Sirius tentava perceber era onde estaria afinal o Sr. Crom qualquer coisa.

"Mas afinal onde é que ele está" Bellatrix disse impaciente e antes que alguém lhe respondesse a velha e poeirenta poltrona virou-se, revelando o senhora de longa idade, de aspeto frágil e quase senil, Sir Benedit Cromwell era o velho e fiel oficial do ministério, responsável por todos os processos legais que tinham sempre envolvidos a família e homem da eterna confiança de Órion e Cygus Black, nos últimos anos de vida, foi o braço direito (e segundo Sirius) o único braço de Walburga Black, a mãe de Sirius, que havia falecido a pouco menos de um mês.

"Bom dia" Ele disse sorrindo amavelmente a todos "Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcisa e Sirius" Ele sorriu contente e satisfeito. "Perdoam-me a intromissão, mas andei com todos vós ao colo" Sorriu e retirou do seu lado esquerdo um pesado e bem tratado documento com uma capa em pelo onde se podia distinguir perfeitamente o emblema de família. "Por favor, ocupam os lugares." Ele apontou para duas poltronas a sua frente "Ai que cabeça a minha, claro." Conjurou em seguida mais duas.

Sirius e Bellatrix ocuparam a que estavam mesmo em frente a mesa, enquanto Andromeda e Narcisa as de trás "Ah sim, a herança dos Black" Ele disse sorrindo "A gerações que a vossa família têm me confiado isto" Ele disse dirigindo o olhar ao pesado documento "Os vossos pais, avós, visavós, e tantas outras."

'Mas o homem tem o que, mil anos' Bellatrix pensou entreolhando as irmãs, que provavelmente pensariam o mesmo. "E enfim, a minha missão acaba aqui" Ele sorriu-lhe "Posso descansar, e seguir o curso da minha vida" Ele disse pensativo e feliz "Mas deixamo-nos disso e vamos ao que interessa." Ele disse sorrindo. "Preciso, protocolarmente, de conferir as vossas identidades, por favor, as vossas varinhas."

Os quatro depositaram as varinhas em cima da secretária e ele fez sinal para que alguém entrasse, e não se surpreenderam quando o velho vendedor de varinhas da Diagon-All entrou "Bom dia Sr. Ollivanders, e mais uma vez, fico muito grato que me possa auxiliar nesta minha última missão" Ele sorriu e estendeu-lhe a primeira varinha.

"Ah sim, espinheiro-branco, presa de basilisco, 18 cm. Pertence a Andromeda Black, rara e semi-flexivel, ainda uma obra do meu pai, as presas de basilisco são extremamente difíceis de manejar e controlar, ainda assim, delicada e poderosa." Ele conjurou com a varinha de Andromeda um feixo de luzes brilhantes que se iluminaram nos céus como a galáxia que lhe dava o nome.

"Narcisa Black, 17 cm, cerejeira, unicórnio, flexível, uma varinha delicada, perfeita para encantamentos." Sorriu e conjurou um feixe de luzes que se configuraram num delicado desenho do deus que lhe deu nome."

A terceira varinha, ele sorriu. "19 cm, inflexível, nogueira e cordas de coração de dragão, Bellatrix Black, das varinhas com mais personalidade que eu já vi". Com um gesto suave da varinha dela, a estrela de Bellatrix apareceu mais uma vez projetada no céu. "E por fim, 22.5 cm, nogueira também, núcleo de coração de dragão… interessante, varinhas tão semelhantes e tão distintas…" E antes que o encantamento da varinha de Bellatrix desaparece-se, ele agitou habilmente a varinha de Sirius, e no teto daquele escritório, as duas estrelas mais brilhantes, tomaram todo o seu esplendor, brilhando intensamente. Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silencio enquanto todos comtemplava o falso céu, e a estrelas deles, brilhando.

"Sr. Cromwell são eles, posso retirar-me" Ele disse devolvendo aos Black as respetivas varinhas. Devolveu, simultaneamente, a de Bellatrix e de Sirius, ficando a olhar os dois pensativo antes de as entregar "Desculpem a intromissão, mas vendi muitas varinhas durante toda a minha vida, vi o meu pai, o meu avô venderem, e não é comum isto acontecer…" Ele disse sorrindo "Varinha tão semelhantes, não são varinha irmãs, não… são, iguais e tão distintas, destinas a uma união…" Os dois ouviam estupefatos, mas antes que um deles esboçasse alguma reação, Sr. Ollivanders retirou-se desejando um bom-dia a todos, e sorrindo consigo mesmo murmurando algo como _'almas gémeas'._

"Bem, bem! Que bonitos momentos não concordam, mas vamos realmente a coisas mais importantes." Ele disse sorrindo e abrindo o selo do testamento selado "Ah sim, aqui está."

_Eu, Órion Black, representando da casa do Black, com morada em Grimmauld Place, nº12, Londres, venho aqui deixar, na minha perfeita consciência e vontade, o meu testamento._

_Se a minha morte, anteceder a da minha esposa, Walburga Black, ela ficará a administrar, apenas e só, a administrar e usufruir dos bens que a mim e ao meu primo, Cygus Black pertencem._

_Após a sua morte, todos os bens devem ser repartidos pelos meus filhos, Sirius e Régulus Black, e pelas minha sobrinhas, Andromeda, Bellatrix e Narcisa Black. _

"Então a fortuna é para ser dividida por nós" Bellatrix interrompeu "Podemos então avançar, acho que já ouvimos tudo." Bellatrix disse satisfeita, e sorridente. Finalmente voltaria a ter o dinheiro que quisesse a sua disposição e não a mesada que os seus pais impuseram que recebessem até aos 25 anos, em caso de morte deles.

"Oh não, senhorita Black, há mais" Ele disse com um sorriso saudoso que por alguma razão deixou Bellatrix tão inquieta como os restantes.

_Grimmauld Place, ficará para todos os herdeiros, e ficam impossibilitados de a vender, por se tratar de uma casa de família, portadora de tantas e tantas memórias ternas de família que de certos, todos devem querer recordar e passar a geração seguinte._

"Ah sim, porque ternura, amor, família são adjetivos que caracterizam a nossa infância!" Sirius disse antes de ser repreendido por Narcisa e Andromeda. "Calma, ok, prosseguiam lá"

_No entanto, e como todos eles sabem, a família, para nós, é um dos grandes pilares da nossa vida, e assim, para que a fortuna seja dividida e o acesso ao cofre nº1 de Gringots seja liberado, o meu filho mais velho, Sirius Black, e a minha sobrinha Bellatrix Black, deverão conviver, na mesma casa, sob o mesmo teto, partilhando o seu dia-a-dia, durante 30 dias, como todo o que é inerente a um casal, para que a fortuna possa ser dividida._

"MAS É QUE NEM PENSAR" Bellatrix disse revoltada e ultrajada com a condição proposta "NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA, ANTES SER POBRE, IMUNDA DO QUE CONVIVER COM ESTA CRIATURA UM MÊS!"

"COMO SE EU QUISSESSE CONVIVER CONTIGO BLACK" Sirius devolveu levantando-se, também, de supetão da cadeira.

"Por favor, sentem-se, vamos conversar sobre isto" O velho senhor, provavelmente já esperava esta reação. "Por favor, dou-vos alguns minutos para discutirem isto em família…"

Retirando-se do escritório, os Black continuaram em discussão, Andromeda pedia incessantemente a Sirius que reconsiderasse, com a morte de Ted durante a guerra ela precisava urgentemente de providenciar a filha algum conforto. "Mas Drô, por favor, não me peças isso, eu faço qualquer coisa, mas isso…"

"Por favor, a Bella vai concordar, e qual, é só um mês, vocês conviveram muito mais tempo do que isso em Grimmauld Place, e nem sequer precisam de ser ver muitas vezes, por favor! São só 30 dias! 1 mês. Por mim e pela Nymphadora, por favor" Ela pedia e ele inspirou fundo.

Do outro lado da sala. "Bella, pela Drô, por favor. Pela nossa sobrinha, e tu és melhor que ele, é só um mês" Narcisa pedia-lhe "É a nossa herança, o nosso nome, o nome e a família que eu quero que os meus filhos conheçam. A nossa família! É só um mês, por favor."

"Eu nem acredito que vou fazer isto" Sirius disse a Drô "Um mês Drô, e depois vou usar o dinheiro para pagar a terapia" Ele disse-lhe e ela abraçou-o fortemente "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, nem tenho palavras para te agradecer" Ela disse sorridente. Narcisa aproximou-se deles "Convenceste-o?" Andromeda sorriu e Narcisa sorriu de volta ao primo "Obrigada Sirius, muito, muito obrigada, a Bella também concorda." Ela disse sorridente. "Mas na casa dela, ela diz que tem uma sala suficientemente grande para tu dormires e como divides casa com os teus amigos, é mais correto assim, afinal já imaginaste a Bella com o James, não ia correr bem!" Narcisa explicou e Sirius arrependeu-se imediatamente de ter concordado com aquilo, mas era bem verdade que era melhor assim, já era mau o suficiente aturar a Bellatrix sozinha, não ia sujeitar os amigos aquilo.

Bellatrix e Sirius voltaram a sentar-se nas respetivas cadeiras, sem trocarem uma palavra. A frente de uma Narcisa e uma Andromeda sorridentes.

"Vejo que se entenderam" disse o velho senhor quando regressou, referindo-se as caras sorridentes de Narcisa e Andromeda e as emburradas de Sirius e Bellatrix. "Como devem imaginar vou ter de me certificar disso" Ele disse e com um gesto de varinha "Todos os vossos sentimentos, um pelo o outro, vão aparecer nisto." Ele disse apontando para uma pequena esfera brilhante que repousava num canto do escritório "Se ao fim dos 30 dias, esta esfera esboçar um cor até aos 30 dias, então vocês cumpriram, caso contrário, e se durante todo este tempo, ela não adquirir nenhum cor, então toda a vossa fortuna será dada ao ministério para que eles, façam o melhor uso da mesma." Ele explicou, mas rapidamente retomou o sorriso "Tenho a certeza que tudo correrá pelo melhor, e a todos, um bom-dia. Foi um prazer ajudar-vos."

"Prometemos visitar-vos" Andromeda disse e Narcisa apressou-se a concordar quando saíram para o hall de entrada onde podiam aparatar. Andromeda abraçou mais uma vez o primo, e depois a irmã "Obrigada Bella, eu sei…"

"Pela minha sobrinha e por ti Drô" Ela disse sorrindo "A Nymphadora vai adorar conhecer-te" Ela explicou sorrindo. "Boa sorte" Disse antes de aparatar com Narcisa.

"Black" Bellatrix disse entendendo-lhe um papel "Não chegues tarde, quanto mais rápido começarmos, mas depressa acabamos" Ela entregou-lhe um papel, e desaparatou antes mesmo de Sirius dizer algo.

"Onde é que eu me foi meter?" Sirius pensou desesperado. Inspirou fundo e também ele, desaparatou.


	3. Parte III

Parte III

Já era quase noite quando ela ouviu a ruidosa campainha de sua casa tocar, pelo menos teve a decência de aparatar a porta e não dentro do apartamento. Inspirou fundo e levantou-se, começava ali os 30 dias de eterno sofrimento que Merlim tinha destinado para si.

Abriu a porta, e não se enganou, com uma camisa branca mal abotoada coberta por um casaco de cabedal e aquele maldito sorriso, ele estava ali, carregava apenas um pequeno saco com alguma roupa. "Oi priminha" disse sarcasticamente e sem lhe responder ela cedeu passagem.

"Espero ainda ter vindo a tempo do jantar, estou com uma fome! O que fizeste para mim?" Ela disse quando ele se lançou, completamente à vontade. Bellatrix arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu com sarcasticamente "Bom noite priminho" Ela disse enquanto se sentava, elegantemente, na poltrona ao lado dele. "Estava a pensar exatamente no mesmo, no que ias fazer para jantarmos! Os tachos e as panelas estão no primeiro armário e na gaveta à esquerda, as colher, por favor sente-te a vontade Keatcher… ups, Sirius" Ela disse fingindo-se atrapalhada mas rindo. "Bella…" Ele disse mas a ação dele a surpreendeu "Ok, eu posso cozinhar. Vamos ver o que é que tens!" Ele abriu os armários e ficou olhando. A verdade é que Bellatrix raramente comia em casa, o que significava que tinha pouquíssima coisa, um pote com sal, outro com açúcar e um pacote, já velho e provavelmente inutilizável, de macarrão. "Bem Bella, se queres que eu cozinhe, eu preciso de algo para cozinhar…" Ele explicou olhando-a "E eu preciso de comer. Vem!" Ele puxou pelo braço e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo mais, sentiu aquela sensação no umbigo, a voltas e contra-voltas, e puff, tinha aparatado. "E avisar não?!" Ela disse irritada com ele quando chegaram ao centro de Londres "Não voltes a repetir a piada" Ela pós a mão a varinha e ficou em pânico quando percebeu que a tinha deixado em casa, ou seja, precisa do estupor do primo para voltar o quanto antes. "Vamos só comprar alguma comida, é rápido." Ele disse puxando em direção a um supermercado muggle. "ESTÁS A GOZAR COMIGO, MAS TU ACHAS QUE EU VOU ENTRAR ALI, NUM SÍTIO NOJENTO DE MUGGLES?!"

Mas ele tapou-lhe a boca, antes de ela trazer ainda mais atenção para eles. "Bella, o estatuto querida" Ele disse entredentes e ela inspirou fundo "Então, querido, vamos imediatamente embora". Ele sorriu-lhe e baixou ainda mais a voz, alguns muggles ainda os olhavam curiosos com o jovem casal, e Sirius decidiu agir. Passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, e pôs um falso sorriso no rosto, inclinou-se para sussurrar ao ouvido dela "Bella, eu vou para aquele supermercado, comprar comida! Estás sem varinha, ou vens comigo e voltamos para a casa o mais depressa possível, ou ficas aqui, no meio dos teus _adoráveis_ muggles a minha espera, e o mais certo é que eu demore até o supermercado fechar, querida" Ele disse-lhe e afastou-se dela sorrindo. E naquele momento, Bellatrix sentiu uma verdadeira vontade de espancar o primo fortemente, quer pela ousadia em desafiá-la, que pelo desplante de se chegar tão perto dela, com os braços na sua cintura, sussurrando ao seu ouvido. "Então querido, vamos as compras, afinal…" Ela saiu do abraço dele "Não nos podemos demorar".

Sirius sorriu e ela sorriu, falsamente, de volta. _'Sirius Black, tu vais pagá-las. _

Bellatrix nunca tinha entrado em semelhante sítio, as luzes brancas incomodavam-na seriamente, e havia demasiadas coisas, e demasiados muggles, o sonzinho irritante de uma qualquer geringonça onde muggles passavam a comida dava-lhe vontade de bater em alguém. "Bella, prometo que vai ser o mais rápido possível" Ele disse seriamente "As luzes também me fazem confusão. Vem"

E desta vez Sirius Black, cumpriu o que disse, rapidamente encheram uma maldita geringonça que Sirius tinha arranjado para pôr as compras, era uma espécie de uma carruagem de thestrals com rodas, onde ele punha a comida que tiravam das parteleiras. Ela surpreende-se com a quantidade de variedade, sabores e cores que a comida muggle tinha, mas não comentou nada com Sirius. Ao fim de quase uma hora, os dois já estão no mesmo sítio onde tinham aparatado, carregados com pelo menos uma dúzia de sacos. "Mete tudo aqui" Sirius ordenou-a, inconsciente, mas rapidamente, e olhando o ar insultado da prima acrescentou "Por favor… Fiz um feitiço extensível nesta mochila" Ele apontou para um tipo de mala que Bellatrix nunca tinha visto na vida "cabe aqui até uma casa" Ele acrescentou rindo, enquanto os dois enfiavam os sacos desorganizadamente lá para dentro.

"Vamos então?" Ele disse e ela acenou, deserta para voltar para casa e para junto da sua varinha, e assim que ela tocou a mão dele, ele enlaçou a cintura dela, ouviu-se um clic metálico, e eles tinham desaparatado da muggle Londres.

Assim que chegaram a casa de Bella, Sirius não trocou mais nenhuma palavra com a jovem feiticeira e começou imediatamente a preparar o jantar. Bellatrix fingiu-se de entediada começando a ler um pesado e velho livro sobre encantamentos avançados, já com a sua varinha ao seu lado, e Sirius começou entretido a fazer o jantar.

Em pouco tempo, todo o apartamento de Bellatrix cheirava deliciosamente a um molho pesto que fez o estomago dela revirar-se com fome. Deu um olhar de soslaio para o primo, que cantarolava algo enquanto mexia, atentamente o pequeno e velho tacho, o único que Bellatrix possuía.

"Ainda demora Black?" Ela perguntou ao fim de uma hora "Nope, Bella, um segundo" Ele limpou as mãos a um pano e com um gesto da varinha, pratos, talheres, copos e uma toalha, voaram para a mesa em poucos segundos. "vamos então?"

Para espanto, e incredulidade de Bellatrix, aquela era realmente uma das melhores refeições que tinha feito, nos últimos meses. Comeram em silencio, ouvia-se lá fora o vento bater nas janelas, Janeiro era realmente um mês frio. "Está bom Bella?" Ele perguntou quando terminaram e ela se levantou, movendo a varinha para que toda a loiça fosse para o lava-loiça e se começasse a lavar. "Aceitável Black, aceitável" Ela disse e em poucos minutos a cozinha estava impecável como sempre.

"Boa noite Bella" Ele disse quando ela sem uma palavra se retirou. Sem parar, sorriu. "Boa noite Black" Aquele sofá ia, definitivamente, fazer graves estragos nas costas de Sirius, ela mal podia esperar pelo amanhã.

(…) dois dias depois

Sirius podia até dizer que os últimos dois dias tinham corrido as mil maravilhas, bem melhores do que ele alguma vez imaginou, considerando as circunstâncias, mas a verdade é que tinham corrido bem, porque eles nunca mais se tinham cruzado desde do jantar. Quando Sirius sai de manhã, ela já tinha saído, e quando ele chegava, ela já dormia… Mas naquele dia era sábado, e a verdade é que ele não tinha nada para fazer. Moony tinha seguido viagem para Norte para visitar os pais, e James tinha ido passar o fim-de-semana fora com Evans. Então ele ficará sozinho, e podia finalmente, tentar completar a missão, e começar a entender-se com Bella.

Na verdade, e pensando bem no que o velho oficial do ministério tinha dito, ele achava toda aquela permissão do testamento muito falsa. Ora pensando bem, ele, Sirius Black, tinha de ter sentimentos positivos pela prima dele, Bellatrix. A família dele nunca jogou com o baralho todo, mas aquilo, até para o pai dele, era demais.

E com estes pensamentos, Sirius levantou-se e começou a ferver água com a varinha para o café dele. "Bom dia Black" A voz da prima, segura e ativa fê-lo dar um pulo, e fazer da água que estava a tentar ferver, um jato de água potente.

"Bom dia" Ele disse recompondo-se e tentando secar, a sua t-shirt, agora completamente ensopada de água a ferver "QUEIMA! QUEIMA! QUEIMA" Bellatrix teve vontade de rir do primo e quando pegou na sua varinha para pôr fim a brincadeira, viu-o tirar a camisola.

Engoliu em seco, aquilo devia ser considerado crime "A gostar da vista?" Ela nem deu por ele ter secado a água quente com uma toalha e a olhava com um sorriso convencido. "Não Black!" Ela disse, irritado por ele a ter apanhado "Estava a tentar perceber se não queimaste nada, com o teu desastre!"

E com isto, ela retirou a pouca água que ele tinha fervido e fez café, apenas para ela. "Ferver novamente, isto não dá sequer para eu acordar!" Ordenou antes de se retirar.

E Sirius voltou a ferver, agora com um sorriso no rosto, talvez aquela 'missão' pudesse ir a algum lado, a um prazeroso de preferência!

Passou-se a manhã, sem que eles desse por isso, Bellatrix manteve-se a ler o pesado livro que lia desde do inicio daquela convivência, a capa velha e poeirenta, dava a impressão que se tratava de um velho livro de magia avançada, mas o que intrigava Sirius é que ela não praticava absolutamente nada, e algumas vezes, pegava-a a sorrir com o que lia, e não era um sorriso de satisfação, mas sim de simpatia.

"Bella" Ele disse sorrindo e parando a frente dela, estendeu-lhe a mão "Aceitas almoçar comigo?"

"Hum?" Ela disse, ainda desentendida. "Almoças comigo?"

"Ah, sim claro" Ela estava meio sem jeito, Sirius Black, cavalheiro, era algo que ela não estava habituada "Por favor" Ele pediu sorrindo, e usou aquele sorriso, encantador, com os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. Ela não respondeu e apenas deixou a mão dela repousar na dele… aquele contato foi como uma corrente elétrica a percorrer o corpo do dois. "Eu preciso de me arranjar…" Ela disse quando percebeu que a intensão dele era irem os dois almoçar fora. Ele sorriu e negou. Tocou-lhe a mão, novamente para aparatarem, mas antes sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido "Estás deslumbrante Bella" Ela não sabia quem era _aquele_ Sirius Black, mas se ela estava a gostar de ser cortejada, estava. Preferiu pensar que aquilo era Sirius Black a tentar, finalmente, ganhar a aposta, do que achar que o primo, podia verdadeiramente, sentir algo por ela. Era só a missão não era?! Um estalico metálico, e os dois desaparataram.


	4. Parte IV

Parte IV

Incrivelmente, e para incredulidade de Bellatrix, Sirius tinha tomado um banho milagroso, porque assim que ele tinha voltado do duche, ele tinha voltado uma pessoa totalmente diferente, encantador, divertido, cavalheiro, em suma, um anti-Sirius. E por mais que Bella gostasse daquela versão alternativa, ela não podia de achar estranho toda aquela amabilidade.

E aquela situação insólita prolongou-se por mais uma semana, após todos os banhos matinais de Sirius, ele ficava uma pessoa totalmente diferente, encantador, amável e divertido, tomavam durantes as manhãs o pequeno-almoço juntos, e ele era absolutamente um modelo encantador do que seria de um pseudo-namorado. Mas depois, algo ainda mais insólito acontecia, quando chegava ao fim da tarde, já era o Sirius normal. Sarcástico, desafiador e que a deixava de cabelos em pé.

E ela no fim do dia, com tantas mudanças de personalidade dele, que andava com a cabeça as voltas era ela. E o pior, ela sabia que aquilo tinha de ter uma explicação razoável, mas ela queria aquela explicação? Ainda não sabia.

Bellatrix continuava as voltas na cama, pensando e repensando no primo que dormia na divisão ao lado. A cabeça dela, trabalhava, furiosamente na tentativa de perceber como é que aquelas mudanças ocorriam aquele ritmo.

Virou-se mais uma vez na cama, e pegou no frasco transparente que estava em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira, bebeu um golo, pelo menos a poção ajudaria a dormir. Dito e feito, poucos minutos depois, a jovem feiticeira tinha adormecido.

(…)

Naquela manhã, antes de Sirius acordar, ela saiu de casa, olhou a dormir no sofá, sem camisola, dormir todo torcido no minúsculo sofá, a boca ligeiramente aberta emitindo um grunhido engraçado, ela fez uma nota mental para depois usar isso para ridicularizar o primo. Pegou numa caneca para tomar o café e reparou que o açúcar tinha acabado, com ela o açúcar nunca acabava, Sirius é que consumia o açúcar a velocidade da luz, um pote inteiro desde de que ele tinha ido viver com ela. Ela fez, novamente, uma nota mental para comprar açúcar quando voltasse. Bebeu o café, inspirou fundo e ouviu-se um estalico metálico e Bellatrix tinha desaparatado.

(…)

Ela nunca tinha estado na casa da irmã mais velha, ou seja, nunca tinha visto a sobrinha de três anos que tinha. Ela sabia que Narcisa sempre estivera presente na vida de Andromeda, mas a relação que ela tinha com Andromeda tinha sofrido alguns percalços, desde que a irmã sairá de casa para casar com Ted Tonks, e não foi por ele ser um nascido muggle, não, o pior não fora isso, fora o sentimento de abandono que ela sentiu com a partida da irmã mais velha, e coincidência, fazia exatamente seis anos que essa partida tinha acontecido. A irmã que sairá aos 18 anos de casar tinha agora 24 e uma filha de 3. Viúva, vítima da guerra que Voldemort tinha instalado, ficará sozinha a criar a pequena criaturinha que também tinha nome de estrela… Bellatrix sorriu. Mesmo expulsa da família, queimada da tapeçaria, ela tinha cumprido com a promessa que todos os Black fazem, todos nós teremos um nome de estrela… bem, todos… todos… não! Narcisa não tinha, mas a verdade, é o que o nome da irmã mais nova, assentava-lhe quem nem uma luva.

Inspirou bem fundo, estava na soleira da porta, parada. Entrar ali, era marcar um novo capítulo na história delas, das três, Narcisa sempre marcou, muito claramente, a sua posição, aquelas eram as suas irmãs, e ela fazia questão de dividir a sua vida com elas, fosse do agrado do seu marido ou não! Lucius não tinha uma palavra a dizer sobre a família dela, muito menos sobre as irmãs.

Olhou pelos pequenos vidrais que emolduravam a porta em diversas cores. Narcisa estava sentada no sofá, com uma chávena de chá a frente, completamente embebecida com a pequena Nymphadora no colo, sorrido e brincando com a pequena, daquele sítio era impossível ver a pequena ou até mesmo a irmã mais velha. Inspirou novamente, fundo, focando o seu olhar sobre a porta de madeira escura. _Bellatrix coragem! Tu não és cobarde!_ Sem pensar mais, batendo a porta, firme e segura.

Tudo o que bastou para Bellatrix se acalmar, foi Andromeda aparecer. O _Bella_ de Andromeda trouxe a Bellatrix uma calma e uma segurança que só ela, a sua irmã mais velha, lhe podia dar! Era como _voltar a sentir-se em casa_, novamente, no conforto que ela só sentira com ela. "Entra Bella, está imenso frio aí fora" A irmã avisou-a, sempre no seu tom tão maternal. "Vêm, já acendi a lareira, a Dora detesta o frio" _Dora… _A pequena menina, já tinha, a semelhança delas, um pequeno diminutivo… _Dora, _Bellatrix gostava de como aquilo soava. "Vêm, já tinha um chá a tua espera." Ainda sem dizer mais nada, Bellatrix sentou-se elegantemente no sofá, ainda curiosa para conhecer a sobrinha e sem saber o que dizer e/ou o que fazer. E antes que Cissy retorna-se da cozinha, onde tinha ido buscar açúcar, apareceu então, um pequeno ser.

A menina era no mínimo, curiosa, os cabelos mudavam constantemente de cor, entre o laranja, o rosa e o azul… mas quando olhou a _tia, _fixou-os num negro muito escuro repleto de caracóis. Os olhos estavam agora cor avelã, olhavam-na fixamente, a menina tinha os olhos mais bonitos que Bellatrix tinha visto, ela tinha os olhos da irmã, avelã e com grandes cílios.

E antes que Bellatrix tivesse alguma ação, como por exemplo, não entrar em pânico e chamar a irmã mais velha, a menina sorriu-lhe ternamente, com os dentinhos de bebé e os cabelos a mudarem, novamente, de cor a uma velocidade que quase dava dores de cabeça "Olá titi Bella"

Como assim? Aquela pequena criança sabia quem ela era? "Nymphadora, deixa a tia Bella sossegada" A voz de Andromeda ecoou pela casa, com uma normalidade que fez Bellatrix se assustar. "Sou a Doôa" Ela teve alguma dificuldade em falar o nome dela "E tenho tlês anos e meio" Ela disse sorrindo e mostrando-se orgulhosa da sua apresentação "Titi Bella é linda" Ela disse a mãe sorridente como sempre quando quer Andromeda, quer Narcisa, retornaram a sala.

E antes que Andromeda tentasse tranquilizar Bella, esta sorriu e colocou a sobrinha sobre o colo dela, ainda que meia insegura. Sorriu a menina e disse-lhe "É de família Dora, somos todas bonitas."

(…)

Bellatrix só ia tomar café, só ia mesmo tomar um café, e quando deu por si, já tinha prometido a Drô que ficaria para o jantar.

"A Dora adormeceu" Andromeda explicou as irmãs sorrindo "E nós, podemos finalmente falar." Ela disse ocupando o lugar ao lado de Bellatrix no sofá, enquanto Narcisa ocupava o cadeirão "Desculpa" Andromeda pediu a Bella "A Dora pode ser um bocado assustadora" Ela riu da própria expressão mas foi surpreendida por uma Bella muito genuína "Ela é amorosa Drô" Ela disse verdadeiramente e foi tão pouco característico da sempre fria e sarcástica Bellatrix que as duas ficaram em silencio "A Dora sempre soube que tinha duas tias, e eu sabia, que um dia, tu farias parte da vida dela." Drô respondeu-lhe "E nunca me engano Bella."

A conversa decorreu agradavelmente, comentaram trivialidades e algumas cusquices que Narcisa contava da alta sociedade "Eu adoro saber os podres dessa gente, sempre adorei" Andromeda comentou trivialmente "E mais!" Narcisa disse "Desde de que o Rabastan Lestrange foi deixado pela Irma Rowle no altar, o irmão mais novo, o Rodolphus não tem pretendentes ainda, fala-se que tem uma namorada, mas até agora nada de saber que é a feiticeira, a quem diga que é uma sangue-puro" Cissy disse "O Lucius não sabe, mas eu aposto que é alguém que ele quer esconder por alguma razão, e conhecendo o Rodolphus não me parece que o facto de a namorada ser sangue-puro ou não fosse realmente importante, tem de haver outra razão para tanto mistério!" Cissy disse assertivamente "Sinceramente, não sei que anda com ele." Bellatrix participou na conversa, "Mas ou ele mudou muito, ou se continua com aquela mania que é a melhor nata, por favor, é bom que a nova pretendente seja surda porque aquilo é impossível de ouvir mais por mais de uma hora."

"Falando em pretendentes" Narcisa disse com o sorriso tao típico dos Black "Como está a convivência com o Sirius?"

"Convivência é uma palavra muito forte para a nossa situação… colegas de casa define-nos melhor" Ela disse não querendo, obviamente, partilhar com as irmãs os sentimentos contraditórios que cada vez sentia pelo primo, mas não deixou de observar a expressão, quase impercetível, de desapontamento da irmã mais velha, que a mesma rapidamente escondeu.

"Drô, eu prometo, eu e o Sirius, nós vamos conseguir dar-nos bem, e vamos ter aquela herança" Ela explicou a irmã "Prometo".

O que intrigou ainda mais Bellatrix, foi que, apesar do dinheiro permitir a Andromeda uma vida sem preocupações para poder educar e criar Nymphadora, ela parecia esconder mais, ela só não sabia o que era.

"O ministério vai dar um baile" Narcisa decidiu mudar, repentinamente de tema, para marcar o fim da guerra, e o renascer do ministério" Ela disse sorrindo "E o tema são as estrelas" Quer Andromeda, quer Bellatrix sorriram. "Tenho dois convites, um para cada uma de vós" Ela disse e entregou as irmãs os envelopes dourados com o nome de cada um escrito, elegantemente, por ela. "Sem não Drô, a Nymphadora pode ficar com uma ama, alguém da tua confiança, é só uma noite" Ela disse sorrindo "Por favor Drô" Narcisa disse sem sequer dar tempo a irmã para falar.

"Uma noite Cissy, e não fico até de madrugada" Ela disse sorrindo "Podem levar par" Ela frisou esta parte olhando Bellatrix que decidiu ignorar a sugestão, explicita, da irmã mais nova. "Ou não… Vai estar uma mesa, no salão para nós."

"Eu não me vou sentar na mesa da família Malfoy, Cissy, mas agradeço o convite"

"Na mesa dos Malfoy?" Cissy disse, largando, uma gargalhada, nada sua característica "Bella, o Lucius é o único Malfoy, a mesa está com o _nosso_ nome" Ela disse sorrindo. "Se ainda não repararam na data, é daqui a, exatamente, três semanas." Ela concluiu sorrindo. "O departamento de aurores também vai estar presente, pergunto-me se o Sirius também vai…"

"De certeza, ele e os Potters são tipo, magicola, não larga" Bellatrix desdenhou. "Ele e aqueles amigos dele, insuportável! Mas o James Potter, esse é o pior! Entre o Rodolphus Lestrange e o James Potter, não sei quem é pior!" Bellatrix concluiu com desdém. "Enfim, se forem as duas, eu vou com vocês ao baile"

"Esplêndido" Disse Narcisa, o seu plano estava em marcha.

(…)

"Baile?" Sirius disse quase exasperado "Não, não quero! Obrigada Alastor mas não obrigado" Ele disse ao chefe dele, do departamento de Aurores. "Black, não era uma sugestão"

"E qual é a importância máxima desse baile" Ele perguntou começando a parecer irritado "Uma preparação para futuras missões, afinal, podem vir a ter uma missão que tenha de estar infiltrados num baile e precisam de saber como é um"

"Eu sou um Black, infelizmente" Ele disse "Eu ainda não tinha uma semana de vida e deram um baile para a maravilhosa e requintada sociedade para celebrar o meu nascimento! Eu fui a mais bailes até aos 16 anos que qualquer um dos que está nesta sala." Ele disse "Não vejo, portanto, a necessidade de ir a este bendito baile"

"Black, tu vais" Ele disse de forma autoritária cortando o jovem feiticeiro "É uma ordem"

E então, Alastor viu um Black. O olhar de desprezo, a cara de cinismo e a arrogância típica, Sirius fazia lembrar o seu pai, Órion, que tantas e tantas vezes criticou Alastor perante o ministro, seu amigo de escola. "Black, sem mais discussão"

"Com a sua licença, Mr. Moody" Sirius disse friamente enquanto se retirava "Ah e Black, traz um acompanhante, feminino de preferência, e não os teus três amigos." Ele disse e Sirius bufou mais uma vez, ardendo por dentro.

Se a velha mãe de Sirius o viesse agora, ir rir-se a bandeiras despregadas, ignorando todas as suas tão intocáveis regras de etiqueta, o seu filho mais velho e revolucionário, num baile organizado pelo próprio ministro. Uma comédia.


	5. Parte V

Parte V

Tinham-se passado quinze dias desde que os dois tinham concordado com aquelas tréguas para poderem ter acesso ao cofre, ou pelo menos tentarem! Com as trocas de turno de Sirius, ele e Bellatrix conseguiam ver-se ainda menos, e pior, o baile marcava o fim do prazo que o velho Cromwell tinha dado. E ao fim de quinze dias os dois tinham de voltar lá, para o 'informarem' dos progressos deles. Se bem que para os dois terem progressos, era necessário que conseguissem passar algum tempo juntos. Ela precisava de fazer uma nota mental sobre o maldito açúcar líquido, que o que Andromeda lhe tinha dado irá acabar em breve, não iria incomodar mais a irmã. E Sirius Black que comprasse o maldito açúcar líquido, ela não era o elfo doméstico dele, ele é que a devia servir a ela!

Bellatrix sorriu, ela visitava com mais e mais frequência a casa da irmã mais velha, Andromeda, e incrivelmente, cada vez mais sentia um carinho especial por aquele pequeno ser de três anos, cabelos arco-íris e olhos brilhantes, Nymphadora era uma bebé divertida, alegre e geralmente muito bem-disposta, e adorava a tia Bella e a tia Cissy, como ela chamava.

"Onde está a minha pequena flor?" Cissy disse quando entrou na sala. Nymphadora sorriu imediatamente, saltando do sofá para o colo da tia. A menina olhou Narcisa com atenção e em menos de alguns segundo o cabelo da menina ficou loiros e os olhos passaram a ser azuis. "Devias adotar esse teu visual Dora, ficavas absolutamente linda." Cissy comentou beijando a testa da sobrinha. "A tia Bella está na sala?"

"Sim 'tá" Ela apontou para o sofá onde Bella observava a cena e bebia um chá "E a mamã?"

"cozinha" Ela disse feliz quando retomou ao chão, ainda mantendo a aparência loira de olhos azuis. "Gostava sinceramente que ela mantivesse a cor natural dela" Andromeda comentou sorrindo. "Nymphadora, não queres mostrar as tias as tuas cores de verdade as titis?"

"Não" Ela respondeu sorrindo "É em vão" Ela comentou com as irmãs "Ela nunca mostra"

"Dora, vem cá" Bella chamou-a "Só uma vez, por favor, Dora" Bella pediu e Dora sorriu-lhe e em alguns segundos, os cabelos loiros foram escurecendo e crescendo, dando lugar a longos cabelos escuros em fechados caracóis, os olhos ficaram negros e a pele aclarou, ficando um contraste marcado entre o negro do cabelo e dos olhos e a pele profundamente branca. As pestanas enormes dando um ar de boneca a pequena menina. Os lábios, finos e vermelhos ficavam mais visíveis. "És linda Dora" A mãe comentou "Igual a nós! Uma Black" Bellatrix sorriu "Tu és tão bonita Dora, és uma Black" Ela comentou e dali em diante, a pequena Nymphadora foi sempre muito orgulhosa do seu cabelo negro comprido.

"Black, titi, eu sou Black"

(…)

"O Sirius está cá vez mais estranho" Bellatrix comentava enquanto experimentava alguns vestidos para o baile que se aproximava a passos largos, o baile teria lugar em cinco dias e enquanto as irmãs já tinham os respetivos vestidos, o seu ainda estava por escolher.

"A semana passada fomos jantar juntos" Ela disse sorrindo com a memória de um Sirius atencioso e prestável, do jantar num pequeno e exclusivo restaurante em Mayfair "Eu ainda não acredito que conseguiste jantar no Le Gavroche, ando há meses a tentar ter um lugar, é exclusivíssimo"

"Já tentaste usar o teu nome Narcisa, e não o do Malfoy" Andromeda comentou e Bellatrix concordou "A mãe, ao que parece, costumava ir lá almoçar com os avós" Bellatrix comentou "Monsieur Giraldin conhecia a mãe" Bellatrix finalizou "Tenho a certeza que se a reserva for feita no TEU nome, consegues vaga numa semana, ou até mesmo na hora".

"Deixa-te de pormenores desse Bella" Andromeda comentou "Conta-nos como é que foi a noite"

"É sempre encantadora" Ela disse com um ar desanimado "E porquê essa cara?" Narcisa acrescentou.

"Exatamente por isso, a NOITE é encantadora, mas a manhã é sempre confusa"

"Confusa?" Repetiu Andromeda, como que incentivando à irmã a continuar. "Sim confusa…" Mas calou-se quando a Madame Malkin entrou com um novo vestido para Bellatrix experimentar. "Acabou de chegar de França Miss. Black, é único, confecionado e desenhado na melhor alfaiataria de Paris, uma jovem feiticeira Madame Gabrielle Bonheur Chanel…" Ela leu a etiqueta que o vestido trazia "Costurou, diz-me que é um verdadeiro talento" Acrescentou sorrindo.

E a verdade, é que por muito dinheiro que elas tivessem e pela infância abonada que sempre ostentaram, as irmãs Black nunca tinha visto semelhante vestido.

De costas totalmente abertas e sustentado por finas tiras de tecido, o vestido parecia mágico, de tule e cetim azul escuro, adornado com pequenos pontos brilhante, que se assemelhavam com uma tamanha perfeição, inigualável, um céu estrelado, pareciam mover-se com um simples movimento dela, e em Bella, o vestido parecia ainda mais perfeito. A pele branca trazia ainda mais destaque ao vestido, e nem mesmo Madame Malkin, sempre tão cheia de comentários e observações, parecia ter palavras para o que comtemplava. "Bella, é este" Narcisa disse sorrindo "É este o vestido, Madame Malkin, muito obrigada."

Ainda se olhando ao espelho, Bellatrix pensou _Será que ele também gostará?_ Mas rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos, sorrindo "Sim, é este."

(…)

Era suposto naquela noite, a dois dias do baile, Sirius jantar com ela, como já era habitual, no entanto, e sem razão aparente, ele não apareceu, sim não tinham nada combinado, e ele podia ter um imprevisto, mas a verdade é que ele não apareceu, e ela não tinha jantar feito nem vontade de jantar sozinha, porque não ir ter com a irmã mais velha, aproveitava para pôr a conversa em dia com irmã sobre Sirius, e as suas constantes dúvidas, e podia aproveitar para relaxar junto da sobrinha cuja inocência sempre proporcionava a Bella uma imensa paz de espirito.

Aparatou com o tão característico ruído metálico em frente da casa da irmã, e preparava-se para tocar quando pode ver Narcisa conversando com Andromeda, pelos vitrais que adornavam a porta de entrada. A noite ia silenciosa, e como que inconscientemente, ela esperou ali, observando as duas, quando percebeu que conversavam era a seu respeito. As irmãs, apesar de estarem sozinhas, mantinham as vozes baixas, e Bellatrix precisou de um feitiço amplificador para ouvir melhor.

_"Então a poção não funcionou?" Narcisa perguntava apressada a irmã mais velha "Não como queríamos Cissy, só o Sirius a tomou, a Bella não, claro que não teve o efeito que queríamos"_

_ "Então e agora?" A mais nova perguntou novamente "O melhor é conformarmo-nos com a situação, o Sirius nunca vai tentar nada com a Bella, e ela é demasiado orgulhosa para dar o primeiro passo, tenho pena, mas demos o nosso melhor."_

_ "Podíamos tentar mais uma vez, quer dizer, só mais um frasco de açúcar" Narcisa tentou "Não é como se eles desconfiassem" Acrescentou._

Bellatrix estava incrédula, do lado de fora da casa, a mente fervilhava furiosamente, sentia-se traída, não! Traída era pouco, ela sentia-se humilhada, como é que as irmãs ousaram usá-la para isto, uma poção do amor! Elas tinham-se intrometido na vida dela de uma maneira absurda e cobarde, ridicularizando-a. Uma imensa raiva consumia Bellatrix a uma velocidade estonteante e ela tinha vontade de entrar casa adentro, furiosa, gritando todas as coisas que se formavam no nó da garganta dela. Mas antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer mais alguma coisa, a pequena sobrinha dela viu-a, de dentro de casa para fora, a pequena Dora gritou um feliz "Titi Bella" e as irmãs olharam para fora, pelos vidrais, que transparentes deram as duas habitantes da casa a verdade, sem palavras, Andromeda e Narcisa souberam que Bellatrix ouvirá toda a conversa, entre os punhos cerrados e o semblante fechado, elas souberam, e o coração de Andromeda, antes que ela disse alguma coisa, quebrou-se. Pela primeira vez, ela pode ver os olhos negro de Bella, inundados de lágrimas.

Antes de qualquer explicação, Bellatrix desaparatou, preparada para nunca mais trocar uma palavras com as irmãs, para o resto da vida.


	6. Parte VI

Parte VI

Andromeda, olhava naquele fim de tarde, o vestido azul negro que repousava sobre a sua cama, indecisa. Durante as últimas vinte e quatro horas, tentará em vão, encontrar Bella, precisava de falar com a irmã, de lhe contar toda a verdade, pedir perdão por a ter magoado daquela maneira, no entanto, todo e qualquer esforço que Drô tinha colocado em encontrar Bella, não tinha surtido nenhum resultado, nem para ela, nem para Cissy. Se Bellatrix Black não queria ser encontrada, Bellatrix Black não ia ser encontrada, isso era um ponto certo.

Pensou se realmente queria ir ao baile, Narcisa esperava-a, mas sem Bella, e com toda aquela situação, a última coisa que Andromeda queria era ir a um baile. Inspirou fundo, lembrando-se da promessa feita a Narcisa, teria de ir, começou a vestir-se, com uma réstia de esperança, que talvez Bella aparecesse e pudesse explicar-lhe tudo.

(…)

Longe de Londres, Bellatrix mexeu nas cortinas do quarto que ocupava, era amplo e bem iluminado, muito melhor do a vista do seu apartamento em Diagon-All, o cargo oferecido pelo ministério tinha alguns benesses, trabalhar em Paris, um apartamento enorme situado na zona mais cara da cidade da luz, exclusiva de família de bruxos sangue-puro, tudo aquilo que ela podia pedir, no entanto, algo não batia certo.

Estava ainda para lá de furiosa com as irmãs, da sua vontade nunca, mas nunca mais veria nenhuma delas, no entanto, o sorriso risonho e a inocência pura da sobrinha faziam o seu coração saltar um compasso, tinham-se passado dois dias, e ela já sentia uma imensa saudade daquela pequena e doce criatura, e Sirius… acabara por não o confrontar como era sua intensão inicial. Porque se para ele foi um feitiço para ela foi algo bem real, surreal, mas real.

Sirius tinha uma faceta completamente encantadora, mas não era isso que Bellatrix almejava nele, era o espírito dele, revolucionário, indomável e livre, como as estrelas, comparou. Era aquele jeito decidido, convicto e firme, raro na maioria dos homens com que se tinha cruzado. Aquele orgulho, que compartilhavam com o nome, é que era difícil, mas ainda assim não menos interessante. Sirius era desafiante como homem, e ela sempre gostara de um bom desafio.

Olhou o _seu vestido_ imaginando a reação dele ao vê-la. Era um vestido demasiado deslumbrante para ficar guardado, e ela merecia vê-lo uma última vez, a vantagem de ser oficial do ministério inglês, perguntam… Desaparatar e aparatar quando bem lhe apetecia.

Uma maquilhagem rápida, vestido posto, e os cabelos soltos, e Bellatrix estava pronta. Ah sim claro, o batom, vermelho sangue, como ela gostava… como _ele gostava._

(…)

Vinte e dois anos, um corpo de sonho, um sorriso encantador e um ótimo nome de família (ou como ele detestava pensar), Sirius Black podia figurar na capa mensal da _Voz da Feiticeira _e ser um best-seller, no entanto ali estava ele, com um fato de gala feito à sua medida, rodeado pelos amigos com os seus respetivos pares, e ele, sozinho.

Não havia sido por falta de convites, não, Sirius Black tinha sido convidado por diversas mulheres, que não esperaram o convite, tinha sofrido diversos _ataques _para que convidasse alguém, mas quem ele queria, tinha desaparecido da face da terra em menos de uma hora. A conversa com uma Andromeda cheia de remorsos e uma Narcisa arrependida, Sirius Black estava absolutamente convencido que nunca mais veria Bellatrix, a sua _Bella._ Era claro que ele sabia que deveria estar sob o efeito de alguma poção, e claro que percebeu que devia ser a _Felix Felicius _mas acreditou que fora a própria Bellatrix que tinha colocado a poção para o incentivar a dar o primeiro passo, como gostará da atitude deixou tudo andar, pensando até como uma certa ternura que era uma passo típico de Bellatrix, querendo alguma coisa de uma forma subtil e astuta. Nunca, em milhões de anos, poderia adivinhar que foram as suas primas a arquitetar tudo.  
Apesar de furioso, prometeu tentar ajudar, afinal Bellatrix e ele precisavam de ter uma conversa.

Olhou novamente para os amigos, Remus acompanhava Emmeliane Vance enquanto James Potter, claramente, era o par de Lily Evans, sua noiva. E ele, sozinho, apetecia-lhe sair dali, despira a maldita capa de cerimónia, arregaçar a mangas da camisa branca e beber até cair, sim que plano perfeito, que puto de plano perfeito.

E se Sirius Black tivesse posto em prática o seu plano mais cedo, iria perder a entrada _dela_ no baile.

Os longos cabelos negros moviam-se graciosamente, acompanhado os movimentos elegantes dela, a pele imaculadamente branca contrastava com o vestido, e que vestido, era como ver o seu da noite espelhando no seu vestido, os saltos altos faziam um barulho suave, anunciando a sua entrada, elegância e deslumbramento, ela estava deslumbrante, sim. Sorriu quando todas as cabeças se viraram na sua direção, homens desejando-a e mulher invejando-a. Ela era linda, e sabia disso, Sirius olhava-a encantado e parecia tão hipnotizado que não se movia, mesmo quando ela se dirigiu a si.

"Sirius" Ela chamou "Sirius, tu és o meu par, age como tal por favor" Disse-lhe, incentivando-o a mexer-se. "Bella" Ele disse ainda sem palavras. "Sorri Sirius, estão todos a olhar para nós" Ela disse secamente, mas com um falso sorriso nos lábios "Age com mais naturalidade, por favor"

"Nós precisamos de falar" Ele começou quando se reuniram no meio do salão. Ela viu as irmãs, olharam-na e dirigirem-se a ela, felizmente foi salva pelos primeiros acordes do violino, indicando a primeira valsa da noite. Sirius sabia dançar, e ela também, e mexeram-se ao sabor das primeiras notas musicais, elegantemente, ela nos seus braços.

"Bella nós precisamos de falar" Ele pediu "Eu já sei de tudo, a Drô conto-me" Ele disse-lhe, mas acrescentou rapidamente "Ela estava desesperada a tua procura, e estão as duas muito arrependidas do que fizeram"

"Sirius" Ela disse "É agora" Ela disse e ele ficou perdido. "Roda-me no ar" ela instruiu-o e ele imediatamente executou. "Bella" Ele recomeçou "Eu já desconfiava da poção"

Mas ela ignorou-o "Bella, a poção só fez efeito a primeira vez, eu não tomei mais" Ele disse sorrindo "Desculpa se achei que eras tu a autora da poção" Ele disse sorrindo e ela olhou indignada, tomando-a nos braços rodando-a elegantemente "Mas não foi a poção, fui eu sempre, só que eu fico nervoso e não sabia o que fazer…" E ele disse atrapalhado "Sirius, a mão, na minha cintura, roda-me"

"Desculpa" Ela murmurou suavemente quando a música terminou "Não posso".

E com isto, Bellatrix Black desaparatou e Sirius segui-a, segundos depois, mas infelizmente, sem sucesso.

_**A noite lá fora, estava escura, nem uma estrela no céu. Apenas negro, era como um boicote, se as estrelas choravam por eles, ninguém poderia contemplar a sua beleza no céu.**_

Quando a encontrou, o céu já não estava negro, na verdade quase amanhecia, ela estava ali, claro que estaria ali. Ele sorriu, já não tinha a capa posta, as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e os olhos estavam cansados, correra atrás dela a noite inteira, vasculhando e procurando cada canto daquela cidade, apenas quando se sentiu quase a desistir, lembrou-se. Claro que ela estaria ali. O pequeno baloiço estava velho e desagastado, mas a vista, essa sim, mantinha-se. O lado congelado em frente e o silencio do inverno reinavam naquele pequeno recanto da floresta.

Silenciosamente, caminhou até ela, colocando a capa sobre os seus ombros, num gesto cavalheiro sorrindo-lhe. Brincaram tantas e tantas vezes ali, quando crianças, era o sítio preferido dela no mundo inteiro, isolado, belo, calmo e sincero, um contraste com a personalidade dela sempre tão intensa. Ele sabia que ela provavelmente teria um feito de aquecimento sobre ela, caso contrário já teria congelado, mas também sabia como ela adorava um gesto cavalheiro.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, não trocaram uma palavra de imediato, apenas sorriram, um para o outro, e deixaram o silencio tomar conta deles.

"Não há como fugir Bella" Ele disse por fim sem cruzar o olhar dele com o dela "Eu estou apaixonado."

Ela manteve-se em silencio "Eu estou apaixonado por ti" Enfatizou. "E não vou desistir Bella"

"Sei que aceitaste um emprego no ministério, em Paris" Ele disse "Entregarei, segunda de manhã, os papéis para a mobilidade internacional, em poucas semanas estarei também lá, quanto vezes mudares, mudarei também." Ele disse assertivo.

Dentro de Bellatrix ia um tumulto de sentimentos e pensamentos, apesar de calma e segura por fora, ouvindo atentamente Sirius, dentro de si iam sentimentos de insegurança, duvidas e incertezas. Surgiram sentimento conflituosos, e de repente, toda a negatividade natural de Bellatrix começou a ganhar força e força, mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, a mão dele tocou a dela, entrelançando-a na sua. E de repente, pela primeira vez na vida dela, Bellatrix decidiu dar um salto na incerteza, e até, na felicidade. Sorriram um para o outro.

_**Talvez naquela noite, eles pudessem ver as estrela novamente.**_


	7. Parte VII

Parte VII

_**Algumas horas mais tarde.**_

Andromeda não queria estar presente, Sirius e Bellatrix não eram vistos à horas, e Narcisa podia ser muitas coisas, mas cobarde não era uma dela. Vestiu um dos seus tão típicos vestidos mid e ajeitou o cabelo. A semelhança de todos os Black, a elegância e o orgulho estão estampados no rosto da jovem feiticeira. Ouviu-se um click metálico, e Narcisa Malfoy desaparatou.

Andromeda não queria estar presente, mas a verdade é que a semelhança de toda a sua família, ela não era cobarde, e se havia algo que ela se orgulhava na sua família, e em bom da verdade, era poucas as coisas, é que um Black não teme! E ela já estava decidida, um click metálico e Andromeda Tonks desaparatou.

As duas cruzaram-se imediatamente, cara a cara, a entrada do gabinete do velho e fiel oficial do ministério, Sir Benedit Cromwell devia já estar à espera deles, no entanto não parecia surpreendido quando encontrou apenas Narcisa e Andromeda.

"Bom dia as duas" Ele sorriu tranquilamente olhando o relógio de bolso que tinha na mão "Ainda faltam alguns minutos, sete para ser preciso, vamos esperar pelo Mr. Black e pela Miss. Black?"

"Creio não ser necessário" Narcisa disse, mas antes de prosseguir foi cortada por Cromwell "Mrs. Malfoy, vamos esperar, uns minutos atrás, uns minutos à frente, que diferença faz não é mesmo?"

E esperaram, seis minutos e trinta segundos, quando o velho homem retirou a esfera ainda apagada, de uma estante, fazendo levitar até ao centro da mesa. "Vamos então ver…" com um gesto de varinha e perante o semblante de derrota das duas irmãs algo inédito aconteceu.

A esfera ficou branca, totalmente branca. "Interessante" Ele comentou "Eles conseguiram" Disse sorrindo "não tinha dúvidas, muitos parabéns, a herança é vossa"

E antes que Andromeda dissesse alguma coisa, Narcisa disse imediatamente "Claro que sim, obrigada Mr. Crownell" Ela sorriu "Tratamos com o seu representante das restantes questões protocolares?"

"Com certeza Mr. Malfoy, a sua família deve estar radiante" Ele disse "Onde quer que estejam, afinal, os Black irão continuar a brilhar, não é mesmo?"

Antes mesmo de pensar no significado daquela frase ou de toda a situação, ela e Andromeda saíram dali, preparadas para não mais voltar. Não sabiam o que tinha acontecido, mas estavam mortinhas por saber…

Não muito longe dali dois jovens passeavam, ela mantinha a cabeça encostada ao ombro dele e o braço entrelaçado no dele, caminhavam lentamente, nem a neve ou o frio os demoviam, afinal, eles cumpriram o acordo.

_Sirius e Bellatrix cumpriram o acordo, finalmente eram um só._

_**Dizem que as estrelas tecem o destino, dizem que têm histórias escritas, mas a verdade é que eram simples testemunhas de grandes histórias de amor, e a deles não foi exceção. O que eles não sabiam é que o velho Crownell era um astrólogo, um apaixonado pelas estrelas, desde terna idade, observava-as e escrevi no velho pergaminho todas as suas características, e isso foi a muitos anos… tanto que já nem se recordava, agora sim, o seu papel estava feito, dez mil anos tinha vivido e só ali completará a sua missão.**_

_**Dizem que a morte se apaixonou pela vida, e que esta lhe dava presentes que a morte guardava para toda a eternidade.**_

_**Sorriu para a janela, e viu-a. Saúdo-a como uma velha amiga, tomou a sua mão e sentiu o seu corpo ficar leve, ah sim, aquela plenitude. Então ele e a morte seguiram, de mãos dadas, como velhos amigos.**_

_**Deu o maior presente a morte, deixou que a sua família, a que ela tinha criado, vivesse um grande amor, o amor deles.**_

_**Afinal os Black sempre foram especiais, como as estrelas, são os filhos mais queridos da morte e da vida.**_


End file.
